Treebook
Treebook is a spoof of Facebook on the Happy Tree Friends website. Feel free to add your characters to Treebook. Join the Social Network. NOTCE: Original fan characters only (no crossovers or real-life characters) Characters Cuddles Status You have reached my cuttly and cute profile. I found Sniffles on here. Sooner enough, I found Splendid. Once my computer went on fire, I typed "HELP!" on his wall just before the computer shut down-and just then my hands were on fire. Photo Albums *On a merry-go-round (5) *In a lake (3) *Eating Ice Cream (1) *Singing In A High Pitch (1) *Volunteering a magic trick (0) Wall *Britton: O hai Cuddles. **Cuddles: O hai Britt. ***Britton: Gimme your slippers! >:3 ****Cuddles: NEVAR!!! D: XD *Giggles: I liked your newest status update. But why did you remove the photos of volunteering for the magic trick? **Cuddles: Thanks. I removed it because most of it was gruesome. Did you even see me split in half? ***Giggles: Yeah. Strange... *Splendid: Look, dude, I'm getting tired of saving everyone. I mean, how many times did I kill you? 6? 20? **Cuddles: You only killed me 3 times to be exact. ***Splendid: I know, its a record. So stay on fire. ****Cuddles: You know the fire department already put the fire out already, right? *****Splendid: Uh... yes? *Buddy: Hey, want to help me plant my garden this afternoon? **Cuddles: Sure, I'd be happy to! *Nutty: Give me candy. **Cuddles: No. ***Lollie: Then give ME candy. ****Cuddles: Still, no. Friends *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Buddy *Meaty *Trippy *Britton ---- Hippy Status My account got recently hacked. Once I found out who did it I called the police. Now I have my account back! Yay! Photo Albums *Shyness (1) *Killing with Mistakes (1) *Clumsy (3) Wall *Hippy has banned Splendid from his userpage. *Splendid: Post deleted by Hippy **Hippy: I WAS HACKED!!! ***Splendid: Post deleted by Hippy *Torn: Hi Hippy! Have you met my brother Rip? **Hippy: Yep! *Nippy: Hi there. **Hippy: Get out, you've killed me for the 87th time this morning. ***Nippy: Sheesh. ****Hippy: Shush. *Cub: Uncle Hippy! Papa finally allows me to have my own Treebook account! How wicked is that?!? *Hippy: I just joined Treebook! Yay! ---- Wooly Status Erurgf[pogm,vecefomxiekdmcir%eed,zxcmqwexqwef[]fx. Photo Albums *Rijdcl (1) *Fkmcdm (4) *Cake (0) Wall *Britton: Hola, el que mata a la gente porque él no entiende Inglés. (Assuming this moron speaks Spanish.) *Hippy: I don't think those are even real words. Where are you from? **Wooly: ??@ ---- Pierce Status Yesterday, I did a good deed by taking back the lunch money that Lifty and Shifty stole from the others. I could have brought it back if I didn't spend it on that new radio! Hahaha! Photo Albums *Wedgies (5) *Rock concerts (2) *Punching (3) *Hot babes (0) Wall *Robo Star: Those were such good memories when me,Trippy and Superspeed tortured you. Were going to do that to you again >:). *Sir Gron:ðu don't cunnan ðu úre messing mid abboddóm ærgestréon crusader. I will bócriht úre héafod off! *Britton: Hey, remember when me and Meaty tickled you to death? Yup, you needed it. ;) **Pierce: Leave me alone, you freak! ***Britton: U mad? *Sniffles: I know you're the one who took my calculator. Give it back or I'll report you to the authorities. Or better yet, I'll invent an anti-bullying device to teach you a lesson. **Pierce: Yeah, right. With your craftsmanship? You couldn't even catch ants! ---- Fungus Status Guess what I found in that dumpster the other night. A bag of leftover chow mein! You people are missing out. Photo Albums *Garbage (7) *Sanitation (0) *Moldy pizza (3) *Dumpster diving (1) Wall *Petunia: Please! Take a bath! *Fungus: I have a question. What's the difference between garbage and trash? **Toothy: Basically they are the same thing. ***Fungus: What about junk? ****Toothy: Ditto. *Petunia: Seriously. You smell worse than...a barn! *Flowy: I think he stinks, more than garbadge breing thrown on a barn (which will be stinky) Friends *Trippy *Cuddles *Lumpy *Robo Star *Flicky *Howdy ---- Sir Gron Status tódæge, I þah into a beadu vs Grunts the Gruesome, I lived, bærlíce, hé tried to crush mín héafod, ac I sliced his héafod off. (Today I got into a battle vs Grunts the Gruesome, I lived, barely, he tried to crush my head, but I sliced his head off) Photo Albums *My Cottage (3) *Examples of me knowing Chivalry (1) *Swords (10) *Hanging out (2) Wall *Sniffles: I never met a past crusader in real-life! I should build a time machine to see you alive. *Pierce: Hey you! Why are you so stupid? You think we would understand what you are saying in your status? Its so bad, you had to translate it *Flaky: Please, dont talk to me, You already freaked me out. **Sir Gron: Ac why do I scare ðú? ---- Robo Star Status Okay, so I was kinda bored today, so I always wondered "Why does Graffity love me?" I mean Im nothing but a lazy slob who just wants to slack off! Photo Albums *Muffling (1) *Hanging out with Trippy (3) *Hanging out with Superspeed (2) *Hanging out with both (10) Wall *Britton: Hey, Robo Star, remember when we were enemies? Yeah, I wish I didn't remember that, too. **Robo Star:Yeah...Lets not speak of it again. ***Britton: OK, get ready to kill Pierce again, because he spray painted on my house's wall! You wanna know what I wanna do to him now? ****Melody: I know what you want to do. Find him, then rip his still-beating heart out of his chest so he can see how black it is until he dies. *Pierce: Ready to get bullyed by me in school after this summer? **Robo Star: Oh you! Bully me and my friends again and the same fate will happen to you in 3 Kids And A Bully! ***Pierce: I doubt that! *Cuddles: How come you wear that scarf on your face? **Robo Star: If you seen the episode Hang on, you would see my mouth is badly scratched up and burnt. Friends *Trippy *Superspeed *Fungus *Flicky *Sir Gron *Torn ---- Gutsy Status I'm planning to ride my motorbike off the Grand Canyon to the other side of a cliff. I just booked a plane to Arizona (which I intend to jump out of). What could go wrong? Photo Albums *Cannonball (1) *Ring of fire (2) *Skateboarding (5) *Snowboarding (4) *Extreme checkers (2) Wall *Howdy: I dunno, partner. That sounds pretty darn dangerous. *Trippy: You're going to die. **Gutsy: No I'm not. I'm bringing a large package of pillows that will be put at the bottom of the canyon in case I don't make it. *Hippy: Well, okay, go ahead. But your paying for your own hospital bill. ---- Britton Status For once in my life, I just feel like I accomplished something good. Teaching Pierce a lesson. Photo Albums *Video gaming (10) *Foot and tickle pics (10) *Myself (5) *Friends (7) *Cosplay (9) Wall *Pierce: Foot fetish freak... -_- **Britton: O hai, badass as f**k. *Sir Gron:hafenlēast tō ābrēotan se ǣmette cynn fore slege Sniffles? **Sniffles: I think I managed to translate what Sir Gron said. I think he said "Want to destroy the ant family for torturing Sniffles?" Which I easily agree with. ***Britton: Indeed. ***Toad: Hi Guys ! Friends *Cuddles *Giggles *Flaky *Howdy *Torn *Fiora ---- Torn Status Whats up with me in these days? Photo Albums *Killing (14) *Movies (20) *Cake (3) *Friends (9) Wall *Britton: You're a Flippy-Sue, but... I like you... I like you? I can't believe what I'm saying! I think the world is coming to an end! Seriously, like, fire and brimstone's coming from the skies! Rivers and seas boiling! 40 years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes! The dead rising from their graves! Tree friend sacrifice! Cats and dogs living together! Mass hysteria! Is the world coming to an end...? TwT **Torn: Am not sure If Am killing everybody then The world is coming to an end ***Britton: ;w; At least I know it isn't. Yet. Friends *Trippy *Britton *Robo Star *Hippy *Howdy ---- Howdy Status Howdy, y'all. I bought a new laptop and the first thing I did with it was join Treebook. Now I can play web games and go horseback riding at the same time. Photo Albums *Horseback riding (10) *Barbecues (5) *Horseshoe toss (7) *Country singing (3) Wall *Britton: Thanks for letting me take those pictures of your feet for my photo album. :) **Howdy: It really tickled in the second pic. I may not share your interest, but I'm glad to help a pal. ***Britton: You'll get used to it when you spend more time with me. *Torn: Hey Howdy was any htf`s you killed? Friends *Cuddles *Trippy *Britton *Nutty ---- Cro-Marmot Status Photo Albums *Ice Cream (28) *Dinosaurs (0) Wall *Cuddles: I have a test coming up about dinosaurs. Since you lived with them, can you tell me what they were like? **Cro-Marmot: ***Cuddles: Fine. I'll just go to the museum or have Sniffles clone one. ---- Pranky Status Next April Fool's Day, I'm going to prank each of you one by one. I'm thinking to make a show with all my pranks in it. I was going to name it after me, and it would be named "You've Been Prank'd!", but it sounds a little cliched now that you think about it. Photo Albums *Whoopie cushions (6) *Joy buzzer (5) *Fake vomit (2) *Pie in faces (4) *Banana peel (10) Wall *Britton: I still remember that time at the theatre. ;) **Pranky: Maybe to satisfy you, a cat licked my feet after the movie ended. TwT ***Britton: Good thing the video of the cat and you is on TreeTube. *Flaky: Please don't prank me. I'm close to wanting to hide in my bed until April 2nd. ): **Pranky: Now I know where to find you. ***Flaky: Why did I have to say that? *Pranky: LOL, I just got this idea to dip Lumpy's hand in a glass of warm water while he's asleep. How hilarious would that be? **Lifty & Shifty: It would be better if you used hot coffee instead. Then we could hear his girly scream. ***Pierce: Lame. I would put him on a raft then make it drift out to sea before he wakes up. ****Lumpy: Or maybe we should tie his arms and legs together and...hey, wait a minute! ):< *****Britton: @Lumpy: Please tell me you were about to say what I thought you would've said. ;w; ******Lumpy: @Britton: Maybe. >w> ---- Sniffles Status Now that I've joined Treebook, I can talk about my inventions. What should I make next? A freeze ray, a giant robot, or maybe something that can finally get me some ants? Photo Albums *Science fair (6) *Mathematics (14) *Radioactive furniture (2) Wall *Nutty: Oooh...you can make a candy magnet for me, so all the candy comes in my direction. **Sniffles: You know that stuff is bad for you, right? ***Nutty: Then invent something that makes candy good. ****Sniffles: Like remove the sugar? *****Nutty: What are you, insane? *Pierce: Maybe you should invent a giant wedgie machine cuz' you're such a nerd! **Sniffles: Maybe I will, and maybe I'll test it on you! *Ant: If you try to eat us, we'll torture you. Just like we did all those other times you tried to eat us. **Sniffles: I'll get you one day. You'll see!! ***Ant: There are, like, millions of ants everywhere! Why do you keep killing yourself catching us? (technically we kill you, but you get the point) Friends *Toothy *Lumpy *Cuddles *Nutty ---- Beth S. Alt Status I just noticed that Melody uses Backtacular . Photo Album *Group pics (12) *Reaction Faces (30) *LOL Cats (24) Wall *Melody: BETH!!! Y U POINT OUT I USE BACKTACULAR???!!! **Beth S. Alt: MELODY!!! Y U NO STOP USING IT???!!! *Britton: Hai kawaii as f**ku. :3 **Beth S. Alt: Hai nerdy as f**k. :3 ***Britton: How is your sex life? :3 ****Beth S. Alt: *Takes a water spit* O3O Friends *Britton *Melody Melancholy *Petunia *Trippy ---- Melody Melancholy Status The only male HTF that's not a crossover character who pays attention is Disco Bear. TwT Photo Album *Clothes (15) *Cosplay (10) *Perfume (16) Wall *Disco Bear: Who's telling you I can see part of your ass?! He/she's ruining it! ** Melody: It's Backtacular. ***Pierce: You could use that, or you could just remember not to bend over in your whore jeans! ****Fatty: That happens to me sometimes! Can I get one with a Giants logo on it?! Friends *Beth S. Alt *Superspeed *Cub *Disco Bear ---- Crazy Status Hey guys, Crazy's the name, sax playing's my game Photo Album *Me & my Sax (12) *Shelly & Me (5) *Favorite Musicians (10) Wall *Petunia: Hey Crazy, wanna go out to eat? **Crazy: Yeah. *Flippy: Hey dude! *Britton: OK, whoever the f**k let you out of the asylum should get his/her license revoked. And how do you play the sax in that straight jacket? **Crazy: Dude I go crazy and get sent back to the asylum whenever something triggers my craziness and plus, I don't always wear my strait jacket. ***Britton: Now I know. *Melody: Can you come over to my house? In the straight jacket? >:3 **Crazy: *in a high pitched voice* Mother. ***Melody: Don't worry. Nothing extreme... Just you, me, some feathers... ;3 ****Crazy: *starts hyperventilating* Oh no, not again *goes crazy and kills almost everybody including Melody.* *****Melody: I'm dead, the end. X_X ******Crazy: I just escaped the asylum like I did the last few times. *******Melody: I just got a job there. I'll be with you next time. ;3 ********Crazy: OH,FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!! ~X( WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! *********Melody: Fine. TwT *Robo Star:*looks at the replys from Melody and You* Wow, that is one huge comment chain. Friends *Petunia *Shelly *Flippy *Splendid *Nutty *Cub *Ale *Lammy ---- Ant Family Status We're planning on upgrading our house and putting a security alarm in the anthill in case Sniffles tries to get us in our sleep. Photo Album *Killing Sniffles (28) *The Chase is On (8) Wall *Scales: Please stop killing Sniffles! What a torture it is! **Sniffles: Thanks, Scales. ***Hippy: Right on your side. ****Ant Family: No. We won't stop. *****Pierce: Yeah. Don't stop. ******Sniffles: Pierce? *Ant Family: That was fun killing Sniffles in the most gruesome way ever. We should start staying like this and giving him more gruesome deaths! **Sniffles **: NO! How 'bout you just give me a simple death instead of a tortorus one **ant never now shut up Friends *Pierce *Flippy *Ale ---- Baby Face Quito Status Im planning to rob the Ant Family I failed before, but this time I will not! I will get them and steal there security so I can be filthy rich! Photo Album *Robbing houses (5) Wall *Baby Face Quito: So who wants to join me? I'll share the goods! *Lumpy: I have a question. If you've ever sucked Nutty's blood, did you get all hyper from his blood sugar? **Baby Face Quito: You know? I actually havent done that yet. Maybe i should sooner or later. ---- Takeda Nokashi Status 今日、私は私の禅の庭が完了し、美しい外観はまだうまく行けば。 Photo Album *禅の庭(1) *俳句の詩(3) Wall *Britton: Can you speak English? ^^; **Takeda: Yes I can. If my English is not good I'm sorry, you are using a translator. ***Pierce: LOL At the 'you are using a translator' part. XD ****Takeda Nokashi: Hey, ***hole, SHUT UP! ---- Hawkeye Status Just moved to Happy Tree Town. I met some really nice friends. If you want to see me, I'm at the Tree Hotel, at room 1256 on floor 5. Photo Album *My Old Friends (5) *My New Friends (10) *My Hotel (15) Wall *Britton: Your name reminds me of... Hawkeye from the Marvel comics. *Hippy: Hey, Hawkeye! Nice to see you on Treebook. You know what's funny about your photo album? It's a pattern! 5, 10, 15! **Hawkeye: That's funny. I don't know how I didn't notice that! *Sniffles: Welcome to Treebook! Now since you are so tough, do you mind helping he catch those ants? **Hawkeye: Sure! Anything that helps! ---- Lumpy Status I finally figured out how to join Treebook. And it only took five months and a half. Photo Album *Tree Cutting (1) *Fishing (3) *Other stuff (106) Wall *Pierce: You're a dumb@$$, you know that? **Lumpy: Thank you. ***Britton: That is the art of not giving a f**k at its finest. ***Hippy: Uh, dude. You were cyber bullied. ****Lumpy: No. Doesn't that have to do something with robots? Wait...am I a robot? *****Robo Star: If you are, I feel you're pain. *****Flowy: I don't think anyone comments on here. ******Lollie: Flowy needs to give me candy. *******Flowy: No. Friends *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Nutty *Nippy *Lumpoo ---- Licky Status Get this: I was busy licking my keyboard, when suddenly I was on Treebook. I must have coincidentally licked the buttons and controls at the right moments. Photo Album *Candy (4) *Anthill (5) *Salt lick (2) *frozen pole (1) Wall *Sniffles: Don't eat those ants! They're mine. *Nutty: Also stop licking the candy on my body. It makes me feel uncomfortable. *Hippy: Why were you licking your keyboard? You know there's germs on it, right? **Flowy: Who would lick their keyboards? ---- Superspeed Status Hmm, I never knew of this place, It seems a lot of people have already joined. I secertly stole some of Trippy's candy yesterday, and I dont think he ever noticed! Photo Album *Random Items (20) *House (4) *Trippy (100) Wall *Superspeed: This is a wall? Looks nothing like one. *Trippy: Ehem? *Superspeed: What? **Lollie: I know it isn't a wall, it doesn't have cement. ***Superspeed: Ok. *Flowy: Anybody here? Friends *Trippy *Robo Star *RayTube ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Emily & Kit-Kat Status I was trying to get my beauty sleep, when all of a sudden Kit-Kat created a new Treebook account for me! Thanks! Now I can show everyone my dress creations! Photo Album *Dresses (50) *Cat Toys (9) *Kit-Kat (15) Wall *Emily & Kit-Kat: Hi, everyone! Did you check out my photos yet? **Toothy: Yeah, so beautiful... *Lammy: There you are, Emily! Now, I can show everyone that you copied me! ** Emily & Kit-Kat: No, I did not! I love dresses, and I wanted to create my own! Ha, ***hole! ***Flowy: I agree with Emily. Friends *Toothy *Pranky *Giggles *Petunia ---- Honey Status Meow meow mew mew mew meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow!!! Photo Album *Adopted (941) *Photo Album 2 (0) *Photo Album 3 (0) Wall *Britton: I want you, but I can't have you. ;_; *Hippy: Honey? What are YOU doing on here? And what kind of moron would understand cat? **Honey: *cat cry* MEOW! ***Hippy: I didn't mean moron like that. ****Honey: Meow meow mew. *****Hippy: Translation: "I forgive you." *Snowie: Bark bark! **Honey: Meow! Friends *Hippy *Rip *Snowie ---- Thirsty Status I had to go to PE today, but I was really thirsty! So I took Hoppy's Gatorade when he wasn't looking. I doubt he realized it! Then I spilt some coffee on my keyboard and when I went to clean it up, I managed to create a Treebook account! Photo Album *Chugging Water (35) *Drinking (3) *Drinking from a water hose (1) Wall *Thirsty: why no one comments on my wall? :(. Probably because mistook Melody's perfume bottle as a water bottle. *realizes mistake tries to cover mouth*. **Thirsty: Pranky!I know Its you trying to prank me to get me in trouble >:(. ***Melody: You know, I'm not mad at you for drinking it, but you're going to die from drinking it. KTHANXBAI Friends *Howdy ---- Cryptie Status I'm planning a trip to Scotland to hunt for the Loch Ness Monster. If anyone wants to join me, reply on the wall. Also reply if you have been abducted by aliens, seen Bigfoot, or think there is a ghost in your house. Photo Album *Ghosts (1) *Bigfoot (0) *Sea monsters (0) *Lawn gnomes (10) Wall *Britton: Wanna know what I want you to find? Slenderman. Enough said. *Pierce: There actually is a hideous monster living in our neighborhood... it's called Lumpy! *Sniffles: I doubt the existence of any cryptid out there. If the Loch Ness Monster really exists, why haven't we found proof of it yet? **Cryptie: Because the monster has camouflage abilities. But we'll find it, alright! Just a matter of time. *Puffy: If you check my closet and bed for monsters, I'll come with you. *Fiora: @Britton, SLENDERMAN HAUNTS ME AT NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!! **Cryptie: Slenderman's just an internet meme! You're probably being haunted by Pranky in a costume. What you should really worry about is an alien abduction. ***Britton: You're right, Cryptie. We aren't being haunted by Slenderman. We're being haunted by Slender LORIS. ****Fiora: I played Slender, once. Scary... *****Britton: Look here so you can see Slender in a new way. XD *Savaughn:Well I do not believe in Ghosts but I do believe in the Loch Ness Monster oh and do you think you can get rid of the spiders in my mansion. **Britton: Well, you might not know, ghosts could exist, but it's scientifically improbable. ***Cryptie: @Savaughn: I'm a cryptozoologist, not an exterminator. ****Britton: @Cryptie What is it was those spiders that are bigger than regular ones. Huge spiders are cryptids. *Fiora: Can I come with you to Scotland? *Zekey: You'lllll nevveerrr cattcchhh meeee aliveeee!!!!! *The Ghost: So no one thinks I exist That's a DYING shame. *Cryptie: I recently started watching Gravity Falls and now I'm hooked on it. ---- Savaughn Status Just got back from the Owlets Training after a trip on our Privite 747 BBJ Which is business jet alone on it for 14 hours with Great Grey, Rexxy, Otus and the owlets, which almost blew up the plane with thier new power. Elemental, Wubbzy, Walden, and Wigget that pink bunny don't belong here. Photo Album *Friends(10) *Traveling(60) *Safty(5) *Chaseing(0) Wall *Britton: I wish I could call you, but I can't since I'm busy torturing Lifty & Shifty at my own house. -w- **Savaughn: Iv being trying to catch those two for years now. ***Britton: Then no offense, but you got beaten by a 13 year old 8th grader. ****Savaughn: ... *****Britton: You can come and get them at my house. ******Savaughn:...ok... *******Britton: I'll give you all the credit. ********Savaughn: No need to give me all credit. *********Britton: Sorry that I offended you. :( **********Savaughn:Eh it's fine ***********Britton: Can you teach me how to be a cop? :) **********Savaughn: Uh...um.. I don't know but maybe. ***********Britton: C'mon, I was a firefighter once. XD **********Savaughn:Ок но это здорово жесткий профессиональной подготовк ***********Savaughn: What I mean't was Ok but Training is hard it is not at 100% you will become a high Rank cop. ************Britton: OK. :3 *Savaughn: 私はホノルルの人が死亡した。犯罪気づい誰でも **Fiora: I didn't know you spoke Asian! Can I help train Britton PLEASE?? I promise I won't set him alight like the trainees last time! That was an accident, anyway... ***Savaughn:What i men't was it was fine in honolulu expect I got killed. Yes you can help. ****Fiora: Hooray! Oh, and...don't tell Otus it was me who glued him to his office chair. XD *****Savaughn: Lol I won't he was flying like crazy he was torturing him self first he got ran over" then hit by a monurail then he went into a mine field then he got ran over by a train he did those all on perpurse just to get the chair off it was the funniest thing ever. ******Fiora: XD That's HILARIOUS!! Oh, and...PUNK STOLE MY STAPLER!!! ---- Josh Status If you reached my page, you must be an artist like me. Check out my big pictures, paintings and my moments with my friends (mostly Petunia and Sniffles). I also like space and birds. I am planning to do a whale big picture soon. Photo Album *Big Pictures (30) *Paintings (25) *Friends (20) *Bird sightings (35) *Space (40) Wall *Josh: Hey Sniffles, did you see my Space Shuttle picture I made out of scrap metal? **Sniffles: I did. What a clever artist you are. ***Josh: I am planning to do a whale picture next time I go to a pool. ****Sniffles: I'll be there to see it because I'll go to the pool the same day. *Flippy: Hey Josh. **Josh: AAUGH! Flippy! Please don't kill me. ***Flippy: Kill you? Pffft. I just like to tell you that the tank picture you made at the war reenactment was radical. Why would I kill such a good artist? ****Josh: You killed me before. You tore my heart out and replaced it with a grenade. You also cut me in half with Lumpy's chainsaw. I would never trust a homicidal maniac like you. *****Flippy: Meh, it comes and goes. ******Josh: Phew. Also, I feel sorry that you had so many knockoffs by stupid fans. *******Flippy: I know, they're annoying. Blame my evil side. *Webb: Hey, you've got nice paintings. ---- Shelly Status Uh, hi like, my name's Shelly and um, I created this Treebook page just because my boyfriend Crazy has one. Photo Album *Me and Crazy's Band (19) *My Flowers (27) *Crazy (14) Wall *Britton: I like turtles. c: *Giggles: Heeeey, giiiirl! **Shelly : Heeeey, giiiirl! *Crazy: Hey babes, whatcha want to do l8r? **Shelly: IDK. Wanna go see a movie? ***Crazy: Sure. We should see that new SSSSSuper Squad movie. ---- Fiora Status Evil never sleeps...neither does Savaughn. Photo Album *H.T.T.P.D. (18) *Superspeed, Britton, Castani, Bella, Trippy, Robo Star, Savaughn...(click to read full name) (27) *Extreme Sports (25) Wall *Britton: You're one of the few people I don't know too well that act nice to me. ;w; Is it alright if I just call you Fio? **Fiora: Call me whatever you like. :D, And don't worry, you'll get to know me better. ***Britton: OK. ^^ Tell, how can I be a good cop? ****Fiora: You'll have to talk to Savaughn about being a "good" cop, but to start, you'll need a pistol (I use a revolver), some pepper spray, a lighter, some sparklers, a banana and your Official H.T.T.P.D. "I hate Punk" T-Shirt, available Wednesday to Friday from the H.T.T.P.D. office for only $69.95! *****Britton: F**k! I only have, like, thrty dollars in my bank. ;_; ******Fiora: Or..beg Savaughn like I did. LOL I told Otus they were overpriced. *******Britton: OK. Are there casual Fridays? ********Fiora: I call in sick on Fridays, but I'm actually up the slopes tearing up the snow. Don't tell Savaughn. *********Britton: OK. XD *Superspeed: Hi! **Fiora: Hi Hi!! **Flowy: Hello! Punk Status Dude, if ya' feel like challenging me to a night fight, guess what, I got a gang, and also Ancolyp, who is my friend. You better not cry after this! Photo Album *Smoking Cigarz (10) (reported 1 time) *Beating up little brats (50) *Infiltrating a Police Department (41) *Me and H.T.T.G.A (100) Wall *Britton: Night fight, eh? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I have my electrokinesis to assist me. *Savaughn: Yo, I challenge you to a night fight. At 12:00 am. **Punk: Ya' sure about that, lil' brat? We are just gonna finish you. ***Savaughn:Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement obtenir de l'aide de 2 de mes amis lol. and don't call me a brat! *Sir Gron: I challenge you to the night fight. I fought in the 3rd and 4th Crusades, so I have the advantage against you. *Fiora: I'll back you up, Savaughn! And Britt, of course!! **Savaughn: Lol what I saying French was I'd bring a bit of the force and you and Otus. **Britton: You know how much I love you for saying you'd back me up? ;w; ***Fiora: I feel loved. ^o^ *Fiora: PUNK, GIMME BACK MY STAPLER!! *Pierce: Can I join your gangster mob or whatever? **Britton: Yeah, you're definitaly gonna get more h**s that way. -_- *End of sarcasm* **Henry: i am reporting the album "Smoking Cigarz" due to cigars. *Punk: Je vais tuer tu, PROCHAINE FOIS... Friends *Ancolyp ---- Splendid Status It's me, your favorite super squirrel, now on Treebook! I'll be at Comic Con again, signing autographs of the fans and fighting nearby crime. Photo Album *Flying (10) *Flying in space (20) *Fighting crime (5) *Lifting heavy objects (4) Wall *Hippy: Post deleted by Splendid **Hippy: Post deleted by Splendid ***Hippy: Post deleted by Splendid ****Splendid: Dude, stop it! *****Hippy: FINALLY GOT MY ACCOUNT BACK. P.S. If you read the newspaper I was hacked. ******Splendid: After all that "PLOX ADD ME" I don't believe you. *Sniffles: I'm your biggest fan! I'm going to Comic Con to get your autograph. And this time I'm not gonna forget by ticket. Or get crushed by debris. **Toothy: Yeah, I'm going too. As long as it won't end up like last year. **Josh: Yeah! I'll make a portrait of you! *Savaughn: You and me would make a great team. *Hippy: You may have heard this question many times before, but will you ever get into a fight with Flippy? *Fiora: @Savaughn, What about me?? :'-( **Savaughn:I don't really know how that got there someone hacked my account now that I changed my password it should not happen again. ***Fiora: Oh, ok. :) ---- Devious Status Attention all evil-doers: Join my forces, and together we'll rule the world! Otherwise I can just hypnotize you. Photo Album *Evil plans (22) *Lasers (10) *Success (0) Wall *Melody: You're a gerbil, I'm a puma! I'm higher on the food chain than you! Get in mah belly! >:D *Splendid: Seriously? In every movie I see, the villain loses. Look at what happened to the Green Goblin. The Joker. Scar. And so on. **Devious: Well those guys didn't have what it takes. ***Splendid: What does it take? ****Devious: A lucky fortune from a fortune cookie! I stole bought a few from that Chinese restaurant and I'm going to read their fortunes to ensure my success. I'm such a genius! *Lifty & Shifty: Hmm...How much will we get paid? *Lollie: Give me candy, LOTS of candy. **Lollie: I want lasers candy right now! *Webb: I can beat you in a fight, Devious. I'm a better hero than Splendid. I've fought many villains and won. ---- Todd Status Greetings from me, the greatest character ever! One day I will become the president of the world and everyone shall love me. For now, praise me with your finest gifts. Photo Album *Me (122) *Me with candy (45) Wall *Britton: Hey, I'm making a movie. Wanna come over? :3 *Drama: The greatest character ever? I wouldn't count on it. **Todd: If I were in Hollywood, expect to see me in the next big blockbuster! **Flowy: If i got to vote, i most probaly choose Flaky ---- Russell Status Ahoy, mates! I recently found some buried treasure and now I'm rich. Yar! Photo Album *Pirate ship (42) *Fighting sea monsters (2) *Treasure (6) Wall *Josh: Mind if I paint your ship for my next big picture? **Russell: Sure thing! *Shifty: Give us your gold. **Russell: That reminds me. The first thing I'm going to buy with my gold is a security system to keep away scurvy sea dogs like you. ---- Zekey Status Youuu toattallyyy knowww meeee. I ammm totalllyyy sweeet and innnnoocceeent, you allll haveee to agreee, orrrr the punishmeeeeennnnttt willlllll occcccurrr tooo youuuuuuuu. heheehheheheehehehehehehehehehehe. Photo Albums *"Hugggggingggg"(5) *"Showwwinnngggg Lovvveee(2) *Meeeeee andddd myyyy frieennds(1) Wall *Beth S. Alt: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? ---- Flowy Status It took me a minute to join :) YAY :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) (i am hyper) Photo Albums *Flowers (100) *Me (9000) *Anything (90909) Wall *Flowy: I hope somebody comments on my wall. *Henry: O_o its ovah nine thousand!!! ---- Henry Status Treebook is totally awesome! :)))))) (so awesome :D) Photo Album *Puddles (100) *Jumping in puddles (9000) Wall *look at flowys anything photo album o_o *Flowy: IKR? (means i know right? ---- Toad Status meh, i do stuff, Flaky and Pierce are mah cousins, Flaky like Flippy. Photo Album *Humanzised (2) *Halking (1) *Hanging out with males (2) Wall *Flaky: did u had to put that ? *Britton: utopia ! ---- Eli Status Finally after breaking seven keyboards I managed to log onto Treebook yesh. Photo Album *Places I've worked (4) * Me as a firefighter (7) Wall *Lollie: Hey! You broke my candy keyboard! ---- Lollie Status I can't believe it! Treebook gave me 1,000 candy! Photo Album *Candy (9,000,000,000) *Me with Nutty (100) *Awesome Candy yummy (34455545) Wall *Lollie: Everyone give me candy. **Otus: No. Dare to take candy from my Kids they will inflict pain into you everything they see you. ***Lollie: Why would i steal? ****Otus: :/ Got ya *Flowy: How many candy? *Lollie: EVERY type of candy. **Flowy: Okay,um, I will buy all the candy from FREE CANDY STORES. ***Henry:IT'S OVAH NINE THOUSAND!!! ****Lollie: IKR? (i know right?) *Disco Bear: I'll give you candy if you date me. **Lollie: No way! i love Nutty, not Disco Bear! ---- Shaft Status I will melt you if you piss me off. more info can be found here Photo Albums *Nuclear acid (25) Wall *Savaughn: Leave Ale alone! **Shaft: alright, i will leave Ale alone. btw its dangerous around me when im ANGRY or defending myself, cause i can emit radiation.....high levels....enough to kill within 2-3 seconds. ***Savaughn: ...... *Shaft: Stay off my lawn, or you will end up like Lifty and Shifty **Shifty: atleast you didnt fall into a tub of nuclear acid ***Shaft: I LOVE nuclear acid ****Shifty: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! *****Shaft: you broke in, and you got killed *Shaft: who was the pink chipmunk sucked into the jet nuke? **Giggles: >:( *Shaft: thats whay you should stay away. **Ale: why? ***Shaft: YOU should stay away from me, cause i kill wolves. ****Ale: whats wrong with wolves? *****Shaft: their the biggest target on my assassination list. ******Ale: now your just being racist >:( *******Shaft: racism would be if i hated a different type of lynx, and i dont hate any type of lynx. ********Ale: dont kill me, please ;( *********Shaft: if you werent a wolf, then i wouldnt kill you. ---- Disco Bear Status For all those girls who want to get funky, I'm always available. Photo Albums *Disco dancing (10) *Girls (0) Wall *Cuddles: If you lay one finger on my Giggles, you will die. **Giggles: It's okay Cuddles, I'm not interested in him anyways. ***Narnia: DISCO'S MINE! ****Giggles: o_O *****Disco Bunny: He's defiantly mine! ******Narnia: Incorrect, he hates you. *******Micod: Disco Bunny gets Disco bear if you, Narnia argue again, you will die. ********Narnia: YOU die because I'm is better than Disco Bunny. *********Disco Bear: I agree with Micod. **********Giggles: I agree too. ***********Disco Bunny: Disco Bunny x Disco Bear aka DB x DB = ? ************Disco Bear: Yes! *************''Comment removed by Disco Bear'' **************''Disco Bear blocked Narnia from commenting.'' ***************Disco Bear: She's finally gone! ****************Disco Bunny: Yippee! *Crafty: In your dreams, fatso. **Disco Bear: How dare you!!! ---- Trippy Profile= |-|Wall= |-|Photos= Death by ladder.png|This makes me cry every time :( WHO TOOK THIS PIC ANYWAY!!??? ---- Xana Profile= |-|Wall= |-|Photos= Htf base feel my claws by reimaniquis-d3bg8vh.png|My best buddy! lolliexnutty.png|Best nutty couple ---- The Owlets Profile= |-|Photos= Owlets.png|THIS IS OUSSSSSSWSWSSSSSSSS Wall *Pranky: Do you guys...give a hoot? Get it? Because you're owls. ---- Rottie Profile= |-|Photos= DSC08248.JPG|SHOTGUN MADNEZZ! Wall * Punk: Mental issues these days... * Ancolyp: I know right. * Rottie: What iz wrong wit my English? * Punk: You spell incorrectly. * Rottie: Why I go ESL. * Punk: Yeah, but you need to learn more. * Rottie: Baaa! * Ancolyp: What are you, a retard sheep? * Rottie: Why no call me dat! * Punk: Teehee... ---- Daredevil Status Omg, Citrus wont stop eating his computers i give him, its interupting my stunts... from now on his next computer im giving him will have no citrus fruits... im losing some of my fans... I HATE LOSING FANS Wall *Citrus: wha... your not giving me citrus anymore... **Daredevil: no, you can have citrus whenever you want... after all, you should really have your addiction towards meat... your a bear... bears are carnivores... ***Citrus: D-Daredevil, your disagreeing with me... BUT WE ARE BEST FRIENDS ****Daredevil: oh my god... *Gutsy: Are you copying my stunts? ---- Oxygen cool, I never knew there was life underwater. Photo Album *Swimming: 5 *Going on land: 5 Wall *Thirsty: Srsly, don't use my tank as your oxygen tank, I dehydrated because of that >:(. *Oxygen: hi guys **Russell: Mmm... ***Oxygen: What? ****Russell: Dinner ---- Slinky 'Status' vsymo[@@@ oy tpvld@ (Translation: Catnip!!! It rocks!) 'Photo Albums' *Rollerblading (4) *Catnip (3) *Fish (3) *Swimming (0) Wall *Cuddles: Hi Slinky! Wanna go swimming? **Cuddles: Uh, Slinky? It's been 2 months... **Cuddles: SLINKY? *Nutty: vsmfu nrsyd vsymo]@ (Translation: Candy beats catnip!) **Slinky: mp@ (Translation: No!) **Cuddles: ???? Friends *Giggles ---- Daydream Status Look into my eyes and I can tell you how you're going to die in the future. Photo Album *Imagination: 122 *Sci-fi: 36 *Unicorn horseback: 1 Wall *Pierce: U hav problems. *Webb: Will I die in the future? **Daydream: No. Anyone who is a friend of Spider Man is safe. I'm already getting a ticket for your new film/episode. ---- Webb Status Hey, I'm relatively new here. I like to take pictures of Spider-Man or any recent events. Photographing is my thing. Photo Albums *Spider-Man (200) Wall *Giggles: How do you take those pictures of Spider Man? **Webb: That is my secret. Friends *Splendid ---- Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists